Lakewood's Shadows
Lakewood's Shadows '''es una webserie escrita por José Aguiñaga, siendo la primera producción de la casa productora, '''Deewana Productions. La historia estaba programada para ser estrenada en diciembre de 2014, pero debido a que el estreno sería sorpresa, el estreno fue el 22 de noviembre del mismo año, sin revelar sinopsis y gran parte del elenco. Originalmente la historia tendría dos temporadas, teniendo en total 11 episodios, pero debido a la baja audiencia, sólo tendrá cinco episodios y una webpelícula de larga duración. La historia tiene una regular cantidad de personajes, entre ellos Kareena Kapoor, Shahid Kapoor, Brenda Strong, Rachel Weisz '''y en el debut de '''Tisca Chopra '''y '''Vivek Oberoi, además de contar con el regreso al mundo de las foronovelas a Aishwarya Rai, Kajol, Arjun Rampal '''y teniendo como la villana a '''Aishwarya. Sinopsis La vida suele ser normal, tenemos nuestros pequeños problemas cotidianos, ya sea con nuestra pareja, nuestros amores imposibles, y aquellos conflictos que creemos que nos complican la vida, pero en realidad, el verdadero problema está muy oculto, y esperando el momento para lograr capturar lo que le pertenece. Abaddon es un demonio oculto teniendo como trabajadora a Victoria, mandándola a Wisteria Lane, una calle donde viven personas que al parecer son comunes y corrientes que no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que les espera. Ficha Técnica *'Título:' Lakewood's Shadows *'Creador:' José Aguiñaga *'Guión y Producción: '''José Aguiñaga *'Narradora:' Brenda Strong *'País de Origen:' León, Guanajuato, México *'Idioma: Español Latino *'Ambientación: '''Lakewood, California, Estados Unidos *'Género: Suspenso/Misterio/Terror/Ciencia ficción *'Sitios de Publicación:' Portal Glook *'Fechas de publicación:' 22 de noviembre de 2014 a 11 de noviembre de 2015 *'Horario:' Sábados *'Capítulos:' 6 (El seis siendo webpelícula) *'Temporadas: '''1 *'Tema Principal:' Main Theme - Brian Tyler *'Banda Sonora: Steve Jablonsky, Brian Tyler, Robert Lydecker, Edward Shearmur, Bollywood Music. *'Gráficos: '''José Aguiñaga Elenco *'Personajes Principales **'Kareena Kapoor '''es Marisol **'Shahid Kapoor es Tyler **'Tisca Chopra '''es Sophia **'Vivek Oberoi 'es Nathaniel **'Brenda Strong 'es Angela/Mary Alice **'Kajol 'es Katherine **'Arjun Rampal 'es Nick **'Rachel Weisz 'es Adalind **'Aishwarya Rai 'es Victoria *'Personajes Recurrentes **'Karishma Kapoor '''es Emma **'Hema Malini es Susan **'Ram Kapoor '''es Thomas **'Sara Maldonado 'es Karen **'Jake Gyllenhaal 'es John **'Darsheel Safary 'es Christian **'Nikki Hahn 'es Emily *'Artistas Invitados **'Shahrukh Khan '''es Bryan **'John Barrowman es Charles (adulto) **'Josh Hutcherson '''es Charles (joven) **'Miranda Richardson 'es Lady **'Patrick Gorman es Sacerdote del 1599 **'Jeffrey Jones' es Sacerdote del 1744 **'Christina Ricci' es Katrina **'Christopher Lee' es El Brujo Blanco **'Cristina Piaget' es La Monja Desterrada **'Angela Alvarado Rosa' es La Llorona **'Neil Jackson' es Abraham **'Jaya Bachchan' es Helen Banda Sonora # Main Theme - Bryan Tyler # Créditos Finales 1 - Brian Tyler (Capítulos 1, 4, 5) # Créditos Finales 2 - Brian Tyler, cover by rinerion (Capítulo 2) # Créditos Finales 3 - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 3) # Obertura - Sachin-Jigar, Sharib-Toshi, Jawad Ahmed (Capítulo 1) # The Accident - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 1) # Afther the Tragedy - Himesh Reshammiya (Capítulo 1) # Friends - Shantanu Moitra (Capítulo 1) # Crazy Sister - Amar Mangrulkar (Capítulo 1) # Investigation - Himesh Reshammiya (Capítulo 1) # The Family Feud - Steve Jablonksy (Capítulo 1) # The Comic Discussion - Steve Jablonksy (Capítulo 1) # End of 1x01 - Alan Silvestri, Robert Lydecker, Brian Tyler (Capítulo 1) # Surprise Party - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 2) # Young Love - Edward Shearmur (Capítulo 2) # I Hate Get Sick - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 2) # Goodbye - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 2) # Thank you - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 2) # Katherine is so indiferent with Nick - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 2) # End of 1x02 - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 2) # The Life of Adalind - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # Adalind Hits John - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # The Christmas - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # Wrongdoing! - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # Special Order - Edward Shearmur (Capítulo 3) # Whot is that Women? - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # You Should Sleep - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # The Family Reunion - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # The Evil is Reunited - Brian Tyler, Robert Lydecker (Capítulos 3 y 5) # Tension - Brian Tyler (Capítulo 3) # Angela Confesses to Tyler - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 3) # End of 1x03 - Brian Tyler, Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 3) # Christmas Comes - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 4) # No Smiling - Steve Jablonsky (Capítulo 4) # End of 1x04 - Richard Marvin (Capítulo 4) # The Truth - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 5) # The Kiss - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 5) # Pentagrama - Salim-Sulaiman (Capítulo 5) # More Information - Salim-Sulaiman (Capítulo 5) # The Attack - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 5) # The Pages of the Book - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 5) # Going to "Hogar del Mal" - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 5) # The Awakening - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Capítulo 5) # Previously on Lakewood's Shadows - Brian Tyler (Webpelícula) # The Past - Danny Elfman & Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # Too Late - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # Whirlwind - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # The Attack to Lady - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Webpelícula) # A Way... - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Webpelícula) # The Battle - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # Trees go to war - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # The Skull - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # The Sword of Methuselah - Alexandre Desplat (Webpelícula) # The Defining Moment - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # The End? - Brian Tyler & Robert Lydecker (Webpelícula) # Evil's End - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # Happy Moments - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # Three Years Later - Howard Shore (Webpelícula) # The End - Steve Jablonksy (Webpelícula) Recepción El estreno tuvo críticas positivas por parte de los lectores, destacando la aparición de un demonio como antagonista, ya que el estreno fue sorpresa, fue algo que no esperaban. Otro aspecto que hicieron notar los lectores fue la actitud del personaje de Susan (Hema Malini) frente a sus hijas, tachándola de "estricta", "vieja sinvergüenza", "estúpida" y "tonta"; hasta se podría entender que su personaje es más odiado que los villanos principales. 'Aleja Soto', por su parte comentó que la aparición de un demonio le da aire de terror a la historia, y que el personaje de Angela (Brenda Strong) tendrá mucha participación en los misterios. Angelknight comentó que los perfiles psicológicos fueron muy bien construidos y que la historia tiene el estilo de las series norteamericanas. Gloria comentó que la historia le asusta, pero le gusta,así como comenta Ana Bárbara; y que le encanta la familia de Sophia (Tisca Chopra), Nathaniel (Vivek Oberoi) y Christian (Darsheel Safary), por sus discusiones en broma. Danni comentó que la aparición de un demonio es original e innovador, además de que las narraciones y los párrafos están bien estructurados. Roberto comentó que la última escena le dio miedo por la aparición del demonio, además destacando su coraje hacia el personaje de Susan. Anexo de Episodios La historia gira entorno a la vida de los personajes principales y cómo van descubriendo que el apocalipisis está llegando a la tierra, además de que comenzará en la ciudad donde ellos residen, Lakewood. Webpelícula Debido a la baja audiencia, en vez de una temporada más, se decidió la publicación de una webpelícula dividida en cinco partes, las cuales mostrarían el camino para saber qué sucedería con el apocalipsis causado por Abaddon y sus seguidores. A continuación, se muestran los resúmenes por cada parte publicada. 'Parte 1 - 2 de febrero de 2015' Mediante un conjuro, Angela visualizó el pasado, en donde se dio cuenta del origen de lo que se está viviendo actualmente en Lakewood. Descubriendo que Abaddon nació de una mujer híbrido, y la cual pactó con Satanás para que su hijo fuera el causante del apocalipsis. Debido a esto, se fundó la Legión Alba, para detener dicha tortura. Al dejar de observar el pasado, Angela va detrás de Marisol y Tyler, los cuales van a tratar de detener a Victoria y a John para que no provoquen que su padre cruce el portal entre dos mundos. Para su mala suerte, cuando los jóvenes llegan al Hogar del Mal, ya es demasiado tarde, Abaddon logró cruzar el portal, y lo descubren por unas huellas de demonio. Después del 'despertar' de Abaddon, se forma un torbellino en el bosque Chapman que llega hasta las nubes, y de dicho torbellino salen los otros tres jinetes faltantes, los cuales son seguidores de Abaddon. 'Parte 2 - 2 de febrero de 2015' Angela, mediante el conjuro de visualizar el pasado, descubre la forma para terminar con la vida de Abaddon, que es con la espada de Matusalén, la cual fue enterrada junto con el cuerpo de Abraham Van Brunt, el famoso jinete sin cabeza. En su frenética carrera en buscarla, en conjunto con amigos y familiares, toman la idea de ir por el cráneo de Abraham para despertarlo y él les llevara la espada. Pero, el cráneo está en el Hogar del Mal, así que toman el riesgo para ir hacia ella. Tyler, Sophia, Nathaniel, Katherine, Nick y Adalind luchan contra el ejército de Abaddon mientras Marisol y Angela van en busca del elemento óseo. Después de varios momentos de tensión; Abaddon está en el otro lado de la ciudad junto con sus seguidores, ahí la Legión Alba aprovecha para buscar el cráneo, mientras los árboles que despertaron para luchar contra el ejército, ocuparon el lugar de Tyler y los demás. Adalind encuentra el cráneo y logra despertar a Abaddon mediante un conjuro, pero al momento en que la espada les iba ser entregada a Marisol y a Tyler, Abaddon llega volando y alcanza a tomar la espada, y está listo para acabar con la Legión Alba. 'Parte 3 - 5 de febrero de 2015' La Legión Alba no sabe qué hacer ahora que Abaddon tiene la espada de Matusalén, por lo que se quedan inmóviles; en ese momento, para presumir su victoria, el demonio tiene el mal gusto de presentarle a sus enemigos a cada integrante de sus jinetes, Victoria, Guerra, Peste, Hambre y Muerte, que son Victoria, John, El Brujo Blanco, La Monja Desterrada y La Llorona respectivamente. Una vez terminado su discurso, el demonio ordena que se lleven a la Legión Alba al bosque para que sean atados en los árboles y sean asesinados; le deja a su hija Victoria la espada para que asesine a quién se le dé la gana, a excepción de Marisol y Tyler. Susan, Emma, Karen, Christian y Emily se arman de valor y luchan contra el ejército de muertos vivientes, y afortunadamente para ellos, llegan los árboles para pelear junto con ellos. Por desgracia, en el bosque, la Legión Alba está a punto de ser eliminada. Victoria elige eliminar primero a Sophia, pero no sin antes de dar un discurso, en el que narra la historia del "Akeda", o sea, la historia de Abraham e Isaac, según como ejemplo el que Sophia haya dejado solo a su hijo con otras personas. Al final, Victoria dice que cualquier padre que sacrifica a su hijo debe morir así como a cualquier deidad, dicho eso, voltea a ver a su padre y le dice que alguien más debería gobernar la tierra y no él; al terminar el discurso, Victoria apuñala a su propio padre, el cual es destruido por completo. 'Parte 4 - 11 de febrero de 2015' Victoria revela que asesinó a su propio padre porque él en el pasado le hizo una promesa que jamás se iba a cumplir, ya que ella quería vivir una vida común en la tierra. Infortunadamente para ella, los tres jinetes, que son El Brujo Blanco, La Llorona y La Monja Desterrada estaban furiosos por la decisión que había tomado la hija de su jefe, por lo que prosiguieron a atacar, pero La Llorona y La Monja fueron destruidas por Abraham y por John; mientras que El Brujo Blanco fue destruido por el Jinete sin Cabeza, logró terminar con la vida de Victoria, provocando que toda su existencia se desvanezca del mundo humano. La Legión Alba regresa a Wisteria Lane, y John entierra a Abraham por petición de él mismo. Angela, con dudas, decide ir a la biblioteca en compañía de Marisol y Tyler, descubriendo que Victoria de cualquier forma hubiera muerto debido a que al utilizar la espada de Matusalén, su alma iba a ser cobrada, pero la razón del acto que cometió, le dio la oportunidad de entrar al Reino de los Cielos. Pasan 3 años, y se muestran a las familias con sus propias vidas; Marisol y Tyler con un hijo de siete meses, el cual es muy poderoso, teniendo el don de la invisibildad, de hacer levitar las cosas, y hasta de despertar del coma a alguien, entre otros más. Sophia y Marisol formaron una gran familia, teniendo ya a Christian, a dos gemelos, a un bebé y a uno que viene en camino. Katherine y Nick están próximamente a ser padres de un bebé, ya que ella tiene nueve meses de gestación. John y Adalind lograron formar pareja a pesar de varios obstáculos, y ella está esperando a una bebé, teniendo seis meses de gestación. Angela disfruta de una vida completamente llena de paz, y logra ver el alma de Victoria, en donde ambas se agradecen por todo, y se muestra que Victoria, efectivamente logró entrar al cielo. Por otra parte, Samir, el hijo de Marisol y Tyler, aunque no estuviera consciente del todo, logró despertar a su abuela paterna Helen, de un coma con el que duró muchos años, además de darle fuerza necesaria para salir del hospital en cuanto antes. Helen, sabía todo lo que sucedía, por lo que no se mostró sorprendida al ver a su nieto con poderes sobrenaturales. Al final, todos tienen una cena en la calle organizada por Adalind y John, en donde estuvieron presentes: Marisol, Tyler, Samir, Helen, Angela, Sophia, Nathaniel, Christian y los otros tres integrantes de la familia, Katherine, Nick, Susan, Emma, Emily y Karen. Además, al final, teniendo la última narración reflexiva de Angela. Premios y Nominaciones The Rucars 2014 Curiosidades *La historia está inspirada por la serie de televisión titulada Sleepy Hollow, que relata la famosa leyenda de Estados Unidos que es sobre el Jinete sin Cabeza, pero en la versión televisiva agregaron aspectos apocalípticos y mágicos. *Absolutamente todos los personajes principales, a excepción del personaje interpretado por Aishwarya Rai, son basados en personas reales. *El tema principal de Lakewood's Shadows es el mismo que el de Sleepy Hollow. *Por primera vez, José Aguiñaga emplea temporadas más cortas, así como frases para cada episodio. *Aunque sea una historia oscura, en la primera temporada se cuenta con un especial navideño dividido en dos episodios. *El 5 de diciembre de 2014 se confirmó que la producción sólo contará con 11 episodios, de los cuales se transmitirán entre dos años, 2014 y 2015. *Se espera que sea la producción de mayor impacto en las historias de José Aguiñaga, debido a las tramas sobrenaturales. *En el capítulo 2 de la historia, el personaje de Sophia menciona "Roja Madre", dando a entender que reemplaza groserías por colores; en la vida real, la persona que representa Sophia (Tisca Chopra), hace lo mismo, empleando diversos colores para representar a las maldiciones más comunes. *Aunque no apareció en el capítulo 2 de la primera temporada, el nombre de Ram Kapoor aparece en los créditos finales. *El final del capítulo 4 de la primera temporada, está levemente inspirado en el capítulo 5 de la temporada 4 de la serie Grimm. *El final del capítulo 5 de la primera y única temporada, está inspirado en el capítulo 1 de la temporada 2 de la serie Sleepy Hollow, en especial cuando Abaddon dice "Magnífico", que en la serie lo dice Henry, el jinete de la guerra. *Se anunció que la producción sólo contaría con una temporada de 5 episodios y una webpelícula de larga duración. *En la banda sonora, a diferencia de los primeros cuatro episodios, el soundtrack final no se tituló "End of 1x05", debido a un despiste del escritor. *Es la primera historia de José en emplear créditos finales en vídeo. * Originalmente, la historia tendría a Lucero como la antagonista principal, pero fue reemplazada por la actriz india, Aishwarya Rai. * Sidharth Malhotra y Alia Bhatt también iban a formar parte del elenco principal de la historia, pero por la introducción de Kajol y Arjun Rampal al elenco, su participación fue omitida. * Ailee iba a tener una participación especial, pero debido a que las tramas se acortaron, su personaje fue completamente eliminado de la historia. * José Aguiñaga tuvo en mente más de 20 nombres para la historia; los más destacados fueron "La Voluntad del Destino" y "Legión Alba", pero se optó por el que está actualmente. * Es la producción de José más completa hasta la fecha, debido a que la trama es acerca del mundo sobrenatural. Y debido a esto, se tuvo que tener cuidado con los sucesos de hace más de 200 años, tratando de no causar confusión. * La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow por Washington Irving fue introducida en la historia, pero la misma fue adaptada a la trama. * El personaje de Brenda Strong iba a ser una mujer que se hizo viuda a corta edad, pero por razones desconocidas, se omitió dicha trama. * La producción no iba a tratar temas sobrenaturales, pero como ya se menciona, debido a la fascinación del escritor a la serie de televisión Sleepy Hollow, los incluyó. * Se había planteado una trama en la que el personaje de Shahid Kapoor y el de Aishwarya Rai tenían una relación amorosa, pero debido al personaje de ella, que era sobrenatural, se omitió por completo la trama. * Los personajes de Katrina Van Tassel y el sacerdote del 1744 fueron intepretados por Christina Ricci y Jeffrey Jones, los cuales tuvieron papeles exageradamente similares en la película de Sleepy Hollow. Y en el caso del sacerdote del 1599, él tuvo un papel también similar, pero en la serie del mismo nombre que la película. * El personaje de Lady fue interpretado por Miranda Richardson, la cual también tuvo un papel en la película de Sleepy Hollow, aunque con la diferencia de que en la película era una bruja y lo único que hacía era despertar al jinete y controlarlo. Además, en la película tuvo el mismo nombre, sólo que se diferencian por el apellido, ya que en el filme era 'Van Taseel', y en la webpelícula no se muestra. * Los tres jinetes de la webpelícula, también salieron en la webserie de José llamada Los Tres Jinetes, pero la diferencia es que aquí sí se definieron a los actores, cosa que en la 'mini-serie' no se hizo. * Howard Shore fue uno de los compositores seleccionados para la banda sonora de la webpelícula, ya que algunas escenas fueron inspiradas en diversas melodías del compositor, que compuso para la trilogía de The Lord of the Rings. * Hasta la fecha, es la producción de José Aguiñaga con mayor banda sonora. * José Aguiñaga cambió por completo el personaje del Jinete sin Cabeza de la leyenda Sleepy Hollow, escrita por Whashington Irving; es decir, en la leyenda el Jinete es el villano, el asesino, en cambio, aquí se le muestra bondadoso y del lado del bien. * La idea de la espada de Matusalén fue tomada por la serie de Sleepy Hollow, del episodio 10 de la segunda temporada, en la que los protagonistas están decididos a encontrarla para evitar la llegada del apocalipsis. * La idea de la destrucción de Abaddon al final de la parte número tres de la webpelícula fue tomada por la destrucción de Moloch por su propio seguidor en Sleepy Hollow, del episodio 11 de la segunda temporada; aunque ambas escenas tienen leves diferencias adaptadas con los personajes que cuenta la webserie. * En la parte 3 de la webpelícula, Emma ataca a un muerto viviente porque estaba a punto de quitarle la vida a su hija, Emily; Emma le dice al zombi "¡A mi hija no, puto!", idea tomada de Harry Potter, en la parte en que Bellatrix Lestrange es asesinada por la matriarca de los Weasley, en la que le dice "A mi hija no, perra". * José Aguiñaga tiene en mente un spin-off de la producción, titulada "Legión Alba", tomando la idea de la leyenda de un grupo iniciado para detener el apocalipsis. Galería Lakewood's Shadows Imagen Principal.jpg|Imagen Principal Lakewood's Shadows Póster Promocional 1.jpg|Póster Promocional #1 Póster Promocional 2.jpg|Póster Promocional #2 Promocional Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Póster Promocional #3 Vídeos thumb|center|522px|Entrada de créditos, versión corta. thumb|center|522 px|Entrada de créditos, versión oficial. thumb|center|522 px|Promocional del episodio uno de la temporada uno. thumb|center|522 px|Promocional del episodio dos de la temporada uno. thumb|center|522px|Créditos Finales del episodio uno de la temporada uno. thumb|center|522px|Créditos finales del episodio dos de la temporada uno. thumb|center|522 px|Créditos finales del episodio tres de la temporada uno.thumb|center|522 px|Créditos finales del episodio cuatro de la temporada uno. thumb|center|522 px|Créditos finales del episodio cinco de la temporada uno. thumb|center|670px|Créditos finales de la webpelícula. Enlaces externos *Lakewood's Shadows en Portal Glook